Danzai no Hana
by DoomofAges
Summary: The darkness is growing, threatening to destroy the human realm. The Dragons of Gold and Platinum have chosen their champions to combat this evil. These forces collide for the fate of the world in one place: Camelot High School. Can Seraphina stop the darkness and save Merlin and Arthur? Or will she be consumed? Pairings Inside
1. The Beginning

**Disclaimer: Guess what? We don't actually own these characters. Surprise! **

The burning, boiling sky rolled with storm clouds, the color of blood and hate and love and fire. They roared as they clashed together, spewing shining flashes of white hot lightening. The bright bolts illuminated the broken hill, silhouetted against the angry sky. A figure, steady against the tide of the wind, stood alone among the dancing electricity. Her cloak twisted and jumbled around her narrow shoulders, trying to escape and flicking sparks into the air.

Her hair was as the black river of Styx, true as Lethe, as it flowed in a wild mass against the crimson. Her hand flew up against the sky, the pale skin luminescent in the endless darkness and chaos. The clouds spiraled down and curled around her delicate wrist, midnight to moonlight, coiling tighter and faster until they were absorbed into her very veins.

Her platinum eyes, beacons in the night, shone across the hill, gently fading as the storm began to clear.

Stepping up behind her were two juxtaposed figures, one slender one toned, one blonde one charcoal, one shimmering sapphire and one condemning gold, both with hands reaching towards her.

She turned, reaching out, but she could only catch one hand. As she turned to glance at the owner of the hand clasped in hers, there was a roar and a blast of fire from above. The girl turned, eyes wide as a dragon reared in the open sky, the hand never slipping from hers.

Suddenly the fire engulfed her, pain searing through her nerves.

Eyes shot open, as the shrill shrieking of the alarm clock tore through the clouds and pulled the dream figure away.

**AN: Welcome! This is our first fic, please read and review! We are, well, we. This is a joint account; you can call us Doom and Ages. Doom came up with the first idea, but we both think it's really great. We hope you do too! **

**This chapter by both Doom and Ages.**


	2. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Apparently wishes do not come true, for Merlin is not ours. Neither is Arthur. **

Seraphina slipped lazily out of bed, black silk sheets coiling around her legs. Early morning mist still dancing across her pale eyes, she tossed the offensive alarm clock against the wall, smashing it into a small pile of metal and plastic. The remnants of the dream dropped away like spider webs, till they were nothing more than whispers and muted images.

Silently stepping across the now quiet room, she found herself before the tall, ornate mirror, ready to start her daily routine. It was the first day of her new school; she had to look her best.

Her almost transparent white eyes were neatly lined with thick black eye liner, causing them to stand out against ghostly skin and pulling the tips up in a catlike stare. Velvety ruby lips, soft and dark, curled into a small smile, pouted at the mirror. Seraphina gently brushed her long, gleaming raven hair, securing a red bow in it before pulling on her skirt.

It was short, showcasing her long legs, and uniform black. The white of the blouse made her skin look like cream, a bit of cleavage lurking within the unbuttoned collar. Her legs were ivory against the equally white knee socks. The black pumps increased her height just enough, causing her to have to reach down to grasp the black fingerless gloves. They weren't part of the uniform, but she slipped them on anyway. They hid the puckered scratches that lined her forearms, deep angry scars that were just beginning to fade. She took a deep breath, smiling confidently at the mirror. She was stronger than that now. **  
**

"Seraphina! Are you ready to go?" Seraphina tentatively stepped out of her apartment, nearly bumping into Jenny on her way out.

The girl bounded up to her, all smiles. Glossed pink lips the color of peaches began chattering excitedly, a rosy flush covering her soft cheeks. They were wearing the same school uniform, but Jenny had pulled on a pink bag. The strap cut through the middle of her chest, accentuating the firm hills of her large breasts. **  
**

Jenny grabbed Seraphina's arm, pulling her down the staircase of their apartment building and turned, violet eyes glittering.

"Are you excited for the first day of our new school?" She asked, fishing her keys out of the bag.

"Hell yes! I hear the boys are really hot here!" With another ripple of shimmery blonde hair Jenny led Seraphina to the car. It was a red convertible, a gift from Jenny's parents on her seventeenth birthday. Seraphina wished her parents had stayed around long enough to give her something good to remember them by.

They climbed in, and soon were speeding down the road towards the high school. Seraphina's long black hair streamed in the wind, catching in the gloriously refreshing current. She frowned a bit as she remembered a snippet of the dream. Who was that woman?

"Camelot High," She said pensively, "Its top sport is fencing. Who fences?"

"Who knows?" Jenny said with a laugh, "It doesn't matter. We only have two years here anyway."

"Yeah." Seraphina continued to watch the scenery fly by, singing along with Jenny to the songs on the radio. Anything to keep the thoughts of the ominous dream out of her head. Even trying to ignore it, Seraphina couldn't help wondering if it was a bad omen for the day to come.

Their new school was a large brick building, full of fantasizing teenagers, and the irritating scratch of pencils on paper.

The pair parked the convertible, shoving aside drooling boys to get to the doors of the school.

"Ready?" Seraphina asked with a smirk.

"Let's go!" Jenny cheered and together they shoved open the doors. Light spilled into the halls, causing everyone to look up and shade their eyes.

Striding through the halls, they worked their way through the tumbling mass of freshmen, past the snotty sophomores, and the confident seniors. Soon they were at the main office, getting their schedules sorted.

"Class, please welcome two new students!" Seraphina and Jenny stood at the head of the Algebra class, a mix of juniors and seniors.

"These are our two new juniors. Seraphina Midknight Sapphire, and Jenny Sparkleton!" Seraphina smiled and took the desk to the back of the classroom, Jenny next to her.

The boy in front of her turned around with a small smile on his rose-cream face. He was pretty, with defined cheek bones and friendly blue eyes the color of the spring sky after a huge storm. His ears stuck out at an odd angle from beneath a mop of ebony hair, but that only served to make him more adorable. Instead of the uniform tie, a red bandana was tied around his throat.

"Hello!" He said with another grin, "I'm Merlin. I'm a junior too."

"Nice to meet you," Seraphina said, smiling back.

"Your eyes are amazing," He stared into them, "They're white, aren't they?"

"Yeah," She said, "They've always been that way." When he didn't seem inclined to say anything else, she asked, "Can you tell me who everyone else is?"

"Oh. Sure." He began to point at everyone else.

A girl in the corner doing her nails was Gwen, a senior. She refused to look over, instead flipping dark hair over her face and crossing smooth chocolate legs under her desk.

She was behind Morgana, another senior. The girl looked back once, tossing a mane of curly black hair over her shoulder to smirk at them with red lips, while giving a sultry wink with one light blue eye.

"She does that to everyone." Merlin said, a dusky pink spreading over his face. He cleared his throat and moved on.

The boy next to Morgana was Lancelot, junior, who was staring bored at the ceiling. His skin was well-tanned and tense over his rippling biceps, and thick black hair fell into his eyes as he absently flipped a page in his notebook. Seraphina watched his muscles flex underneath his tight short sleeve button up.

"Merlin!" The boy in front of Jenny hissed, bringing Seraphina out of her trance. Layers of brown hair fluttered around his face, his mouth a frown under a light layer of stubble.

"What is it, Gwaine?" Merlin turned around with a sigh.

"You should pay attention." His hand grasped Merlin's desk with an extension of chiseled arms.

"I'm just showing Seraphina everyone in the class."

"Well stop it." Gwaine glared back at her, possession clear in his brown eyes as his grip tightened on Merlin's desk.

He spun back around just as the bell rang, releasing the cloud of students into the world.

Merlin walked her down the halls, towards the gym. Jenny followed them, texting on her phone.

"I'm on the fencing team," He said proudly.

"That's amazing." Seraphina said back, shooting him a mysterious half-smile. He ducked his head a little.

"Well, only the water boy." He sounded ashamed.

"I think that's sweet." She told him, watching his face light up and turn red.

"Really…?"

"Of course."

"Thanks Seraphina. Here we are!" Seraphina looked around, ignoring Jenny as she decided to go to the car.

Her eyes were on a finely chiseled man currently dueling another on the main floor. He moved like a dancer, gracefully avoiding the other's blade, all the while making stabs of his own. Sweat trickled down his face like tears, down over his perfectly muscled golden chest, and aggressively strong jaw. Blue eyes flashed as he spun, totally absorbed in his actions as he knocked the opponent's sword away and leveled his own at the enemy's throat.

"Good job Percival!" He shouted, grinning as he lowered his sword to shake hands with the bested Percival. The other hand reached up to tousle in golden hair. It was like sunlight, gold and lightening. The color of energy and life, especially against the sun kissed skin.

When he caught sight of them he came closer.

"Merlin." He greeted the other boy. His voice was deep, strong and smooth, with just a hint of upper class accent and the confidence of a man who knows he's in charge. **  
**

"Arthur."

"Who is this?" The god asked, turning his eyes to Seraphina, curiosity budding like a rosebud behind them. She felt a blush creeping across her skin as warmth flooded her veins.

"I'm Seraphina, a junior. I'm a new student."

"She's in my Algebra class." Merlin said, little more background noise as Seraphina's eyes met and never left Arthur's.

"Wonderful, the same age as Merlin. I'm a senior."

"Also captain of the fencing team," Merlin threw in helpfully, not seeming to pick up on the charged atmosphere. Their eye contact broke as Arthur looked down at Merlin.

"Which reminds me Merlin, you're late for practice."

"I was showing Seraphina around…!" Merlin began angrily, fire lighting his cheeks.

"It's fine," He waved off Merlin's protests and turned back to Seraphina, "Your eyes are fascinating."

"I get that a lot." Seraphina felt the smile stretching across her face. Though as she said it, she felt the skin across her arms tingle, the memories of phantom cuts. Her eyes might be beautiful, but so many other parts of her weren't. The smile quietly died, like falling snow.

"We should get started soon. It was very nice meeting you Seraphina." His eyes were smoldering into hers, burning like the caught sun in his hair.

"You too." She drew closer, leaning onto her toes and placing her hand on his toned pectorals for a moment to give him a light peck on the lips.

"See you later!" She called, racing off towards the school entrance. Arthur stood there, shocked, as she burst through the doors and into the lot. Suddenly, Merlin was before him.

"Arthur?" He asked quietly, "Why did you let her do that?"

Arthur didn't say anything as Merlin suddenly reached up, gluing their lips together. His mouth fit in perfectly with Arthur's ample lips and they pressed together, just like always. But only Merlin's tongue was flicking as he found his way into the cavern of Arthur's mouth.

Merlin didn't recognize the strange taste on his boyfriend's lips, but that didn't mean he didn't like it. As he wrapped his arms around Arthur's neck, as he pulled himself as close as possible to its allure, as he felt Arthur's body moving with his, as he felt and imitated Arthur's every breath beneath him, there was one thought, quickly buried. _Was it _her_ taste?_

Arthur wound his arms around Merlin as the younger boy kissed him, kissing back. But his eyes remained open, watching the red convertible through the doors as it sped away.

**AN: So...Chapter one up! How does everyone like it so far?  
Updates probably won't be this frequent, we're trying to work something out now. Chapter mainly written by Doom, but edited by Ages.**

Anonymous reviews are enabled, so even if you don't have an account please tell us what you think! 


	3. Chapter 3

The room is dark, the pink blinds gray in the night. Warm light slides through the cracked door, illuminating the tiny girl crouched in the corner.

Thunk.  
Thunk.

The ruby red of the apple is the only splotch of color in the darkness, caught in the ray of light from outside. It lands in the thin pale hand with a thunk, before she tosses it up again. The black of her short hair stains the shoulders of the white night dress.

Thunk.  
Thunk.

"I can't take this anymore." The voice comes from outside, slipping in with the sickly light. It is loud, not caring if it is heard.

"She just sits there," it continues, "Staring. It's creepy. And then she does those things...People aren't supposed to be able to do that. Normal people, at least."

"We'll leave, escape." A female answers him, "There won't be any proof of her. Not of this monster."

Thunk.  
Thunk.

"Will she stop us?"

"Of course not. She never does anything but stare with those eyes. Where did she come from? She can't be ours."

"Hurry, we'll pack and be gone by morning."

The shuffle of movement takes the place of the voices, the russle of cloth and the thunk of card board boxes. An occasional whisper punctures the frantic noise, but they are too quiet for the girl to make out.

Thunk.  
Thunk.

Then there is the sound of the door opening, and the movement is carried away.

"Wait! My rings, they're upstairs."

"Do you need them?"

"Yes, I can't believe I forgot. But she's there..."

"Hurry, she won't hurt you."

The creak of the stairs draws closer, quick hesident breaths from the woman.

Thunk.  
Thunk.

She sprints past, like a rabbit before a wolf's den, and there is the faint jingle as she picks her rings up out of the dish on the dresser. Then, there is nothing but the short sprint to freedom left.

Thunk.  
Silence.

The woman can't help but glance into the room, catching sight of the little girl. The apple hovers six inches above her hand, rotating slowly, as though pulled by a ghostly string. Her eyes glow platinum in the darkness, staring out with accusation from a blank face.

The woman shrieks, throwing herself back from the devil-child, down the stairs and away into the night.

Only as the sound of their car fades away does the little girl move. She rises fluidly, tucking clothes into her brand new backpack, shouldering the pink bag before finding her way down the abandoned stairs.

The door shuts behind her with a click, her bare feet cold against the stone step. She takes a few steps away, a white ghost vanishing with a flash of black hair.

The police find only one clue when they investigate the disappearance.

A ruby red apple, one bite taken, lies in the middle of the floor.

**AN: Hey everyone! Doom here. This is my first solo chapter! I'm super excited for it! Ages hasn't even seen this yet. We should have the next chapter up soon, reviewing might speed the process (hint, hint). :)**

Chapter written by Doom. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Nope, sorry, don't own Merlin.**

Serephina stomped down the hall, pin sharp scarlet shoes clacking noisily against the bustle of school children. She was quite pissed that the idiots in guidance hadn't put Jenny in the same English class as her. Because she was so annoyed, everything seemed to get on her bad side, especially the freshman. They were so short! What business did they have being so short? In fact the one right in front of her, the one with his nose buried in the book, was so short that he was face-level with Serephina's succulent boobs. She did have four-inch heeled boots on, but still.

Serephina was so preoccupied with the boy's height that she didn't really notice him until he walked right into her – face to soft yet firm chest.

"Oh I'm sorr…" The boy started, voice drifting off and gazing into Serephina's captivating eyes. "Hey, you're Se…Serephina aren't you?" he accused. Serephina blinked at him in utter confusion.

"How did you know that?" she asked defensively. Could rumors already be going around the school about her? But as she peered intently into the younger boy's face, she felt a vague chord of recognition deep within her. There was something about the creamy skin, the shock of tousled raven hair that fell just above the eyes, the sharp curve of the cheekbones that instigated slight recollection. But Serephina dismissed the idea that she could have met the captivating boy before because she would never have forgotten the alluring, smoldering gold eyes that peered up at her. The soft lips curled into a small, friendly smile.

"My brother, Merlin, spoke of you last night at dinner. You seem to have captured his notice. The girl with the glass eyes," the boy purred dreamily. Then he regained a more practical tone. "All very romanticized and all. I'm Emrys, by the way. Nice to meet you." Emrys shifted the book to his slender and elongated left hand so as to extend his right to Serephina. The porcelain girl was surprised – very few people had the courtesy to shake hands anymore. She placed her delicate extremity into his light grasp and they shook.

"Nice to meet you too," she crooned demurely. It seemed that Emrys was just as easy as a blusher as his brother – his cheeks burned furiously at her gentle, crimson-lipped smile.

"I have to go to class now," he croaked before rushing away. Serephina watched him go. _Emrys, huh?_ She thought. _Funny kid. _

Suddenly, she heard a docile, high voice say, "You're new here." The silky voice was almost accusing. Serephina gazed around for the source of the gentle tone, but it seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere at the same time. It almost came from within her head. She heard the voice again, but this time with a definite source to her right, behind her.

"You're new here, right?" it asked, the last word added on rather forcefully. Her crystal eyes located the origin. A small boy with a delicate china face and wide, direct, cobalt gaze. His inky, straight hair flopped into his unblinking stare and his rosy lips parted slightly with childlike innocence. He looked about ten.

Serephina wrinkled her eyebrows at him. "Yeah, how did you know?" It seemed to be the second time that day she was asking that. The child – well, freshman – blinked at her.

"I haven't observed you here before," he responded mildly. Serephina cocked her head, noting how strange that sentence sounded. 'Observed?'

"Well, I am new," she retorted for lack of a better response. "I'm Serephina, by the way. Serephina Midknight Sapphire." She extended her hand to him, but the younger boy merely stared at it for a moment and adjusted the books in his arms before returning his speculating gaze to her glass eyes.

"Yes, my friend spoke of you. I am Mordred," he answered bluntly. Serephina ground her teeth and drew her hand back into her body. So much for manners.

"Nice to meet you," she told him sweetly, trying to keep the conversation polite. Mordred, keeping with his awkward habit of pausing before answering, hesitated calmly for a moment.

"Yes. My friend said you were new. I should have known it was you. You have the fascinating eyes," Mordred plowed on. Serephina noted how he kept saying, "My friend" as opposed to 'one of my friends' or 'my friend, this person…'

"I'm sorry, but do you only have one friend?" Serephina pried gently, throwing social etiquette out the window.

"Yes," Mordred murmured plainly. "People here don't like me." He said it very matter-of-factly and Serephina suddenly felt a sudden pang of sympathy. She knew how it was to be unloved.

"Why? You seem perfectly nice to me," Serephina comforted him. Perfectly nice, just rude, awkward and vaguely creepy. Mordred shrugged.

"I'm smart."

"You're smart? Kid's a fucking genius!" called a loud, jaunty voice. Serephina looked up to see the doll like Morgana sauntering up. "He's already a Freshie and kid's only like eight!" Serephina detected a trace of a smile on Mordred's young face.

"I'm twelve," he corrected quietly, with a touch of amused annoyance in his voice. "Serephina, this is my friend Morgana, Morgana this is the new girl, Serephina."

"I know," the two girls said in sync. Sapphire met crystal as their eyes flashed up flintily to stare at each other. Did Serephina detect a hint of hostility in Morgana's gaze? It was gone in a second; Serephina was sure she imagined it.

"You could have other friends you know. What about that other kid, Emrys? He's also ten, right?" Morgana told Mordred in a motherly tone.

"I'm twelve Morgana. Emrys is thirteen," Mordred muttered, looking at the ground. He looked up at Serephina, throwing in the next bit for her benefit. "We were in the advanced track at our elementary and middle school." He paused reflectively. "You know, if I could have another friend it would by Emrys." He shrugged. "The bell is going to ring, we should be going." Morgana shrugged.

"Bye," she grinned and gave a Mordred a little peck on the cheek before trotting off with an elegantly raised hand in goodbye to Serephina. Serephina saluted her and started to stroll to her class with a raised hand at Mordred.

"Wait," Mordred stopped Serephina. She noticed how he seemed to be perfectly audible in the bustling school hallway even though he never raised his volume. She turned back to him, looking into those intense tear blue eyes.

"You're going to Math."

"How did you –"

"Your schedule," the child interrupted. "I saw it. I can tell you a short cut. Go down the next hall to the right the cut through the third door to the left, go through the door on the other side of that classroom and turn left. Bye." Serephina nodded her thanks before strutting off to class, following Mordred's advice. He watched her owlishly as she walked off for a moment, before turning and disappearing in the crowd.

Serephina gaped at the gray-black door marked "Boiler room." She had followed Mordred's directions to a tee and this was where it led her.

"This can't be a classroom," she muttered. Then again, the girl's lavatory was marked "Janitor's Closet," so maybe the school just had screwed up the labeling. She shrugged; twisting the doorknob and pushing open the heavy door.

A blast of steam engulfed Serephina – so it seemed that it really was a boiler room. But as the hot vapor cleared, she saw a deep cavernous room, and something moving in it. Overcome by the spirit of adventure, Serephina stepped further into the room, nearly plunging to her death as the floor stopped just beyond the entrance and turned into a deep pit, one without a visible floor. The cave was nearly black with darkness and a torch burning in the corner shed the only light on the crags, stalagmites and stalactites. And hovering in front of her was a fearsome, emerald dragon, scales emanating sheer power and vast wings beating up and down. He regarded her with a rather intelligent expression on his face. The steam seemed to come from him. The creature opened his spacious mouth, revealing devilish fangs.

"Hi," he said, in a rather breathy, rumbling voice. "I am Maurice The Great Dragon of Doom!" His roar shook the cave and made Serephina bend over with her hands over her ears in pain. She instinctively knew that he knew something about her that she didn't.

"Oh Great Dragon! Oh Maurice! What can you tell me?" she shouted up to him. He cocked his head, lizard-like yellow eyes staring at her.

"I have a prophecy for you.

_When the raven lands,_

_The coin will melt._

_The raven will meet the lion,_

_And join with the badger._

_The panther stalks the raven,_

_Working with the owl,_

_Until he encounters the phoenix_

_And they will fly to the night. _

_The housecat will distract_

_She will attack the raven_

_And all will be lost _

_If she can't be turned._

_The raven will land_

_With the peacock._"

**A/N: Hi there! Ages here! I'm sorry, I was supposed to post this earlier, but I've been dead. Thanks to Doom for the fabulous chapter before this one. I wrote this without her editing and it will be exciting to get her opinion. Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I own it! It's mine! The Great Dragon gave it to me! Wait, he was drunk? **  
**Never mind, I own nothing. **

After receiving the dragon's prophecy, Seraphina stumbled out of the steamy boiler room and found her way to Algebra.

"Where were you?" Jenny distractedly asked, applying pink lip gloss. She blew a kiss to one of the boys; he nearly fainted into his seat.

"I just got lost taking a shortcut." Seraphina had a feeling that the Great Dragon was a secret she should keep to herself. Jenny knew a lot about her, but even she didn't know everything. No one did.

Merlin spun around in his seat, a nervous smile on his face. She smiled reassuringly back as he spoke.

"Hey, Seraphina? Arthur's throwing a party tonight. All of the popular people are going to be there...I was wondering if you wanted to go? Both you and Jenny are invited."

"Party?" Jenny asked, her violet eyes lighting, "Sure! I love parties!"

"We'd love to to go!" Seraphina said, getting an eager smile and a blush in return. And an address. The bell rang just then, releasing them all. The Health room was right near the boiler room, Merlin entered first, followed by Jenny and Seraphina. Arthur nodded at them from the front row, all the glory of a god surveying his kingdom. Merlin sat next to him, ignoring Morgana's flirtatious leer from his other side. Mordred was a few desks behind her in the back row, too short legs tucked under the desk, stubbornly ignoring Emrys. Emrys was equally stubbornly watching the floor with sundrop eyes. Seraphina sat in an empty seat next to the side wall, crossing her legs and tapping the heel of her boot on the stones.

An old man lurched into the classroom as the bell rang. He had a ratty brown robe pulled around him, and seemed to be pretty distracted. White hair tumbled around his shoulders in weak waves. Was there a nursing home in the area?

"Old guy? Are you lost?" Seraphina asked.

"Old guy? I'm your teacher!" The man said, facing her.

What. The. Fuck.

Did his eyebrow just twitch? Was it alive? It wiggled more as he looked her up and down.

"Hello there." He said, peering at her chest. Morgana cleared her throat, not sure why he wasn't staring at her boobs instead.

"More students!" He spun and told her cleavage, "I'll be your health teacher, Mr. Healer. But you lovely ladies can call me Gaius. Or the love doctor."

He grabbed a box off his desk, doing attendance as he passed out the items within.

"Seraphina Midknight Sapphire? Here you go." He set a banana down on her desk. She stared at it, silver eyes narrowed in confusion. It didn't make any more sense when he tossed a foil wrapped package on the desk next to it.

"This," He said, holding it up, "Is a condom. It is the reason you can have as much sex as you want and not get STDs or end up with a baby. Of course, for it to do all this, you have to put it on right." Suddenly the banana made a lot more sense.

"Open the package and stick the condom on the banana. Boys, point the thing away from you, girls towards. That way you'll get it on right when the time is right! Merlin, Arthur, hold the banana any damn way you want." With that, Gaius sat behind his desk, staring around at them.

Seraphina slipped hers on the smooth yellow fruit easily, staring around at the rest of the room. Morgana and Jenny seemed to be having a sexiness contest (Jenny was licking the banana and Morgana seemed to be trying to give it a lap dance), one that Gaius was watching with approval. Mordred had blown his into a balloon, which he batted at Emrys. The little boy was blushing fiercely, barely looking at his banana and missing every time. His hands, protruding from the too large sleeves of his knitted sweater, were trembling around the latex.

The bell rang again, as Gaius hollered after them; "Homework: don't get pregnant! Use condoms!"

"Come on Seraphina let's go get ready for the party!" Jenny began walking for the convertible across the parking lot. Seraphina went to follow her, but something caught her attention from the corner of the school building. A darkness was gathering, like the shadow of a cloud, despite the clear sky and endless sunlight. As she watched it grew stronger, a tendril sneaking across the ground towards her.

"Let's go!" Seraphina turned and ran for the car, leaving the shadow tendril to reach in and Seraphina hopped in the red convertible, driving back to the apartment complex. As they left the school parking lot the cloud faded away, dissipating in an instant like it had never come.

Seraphina went into her apartment to prepare for the party. She thickened her black eye liner, allowing her eyes to stand out even more from her pale face. A tight black tube top was covered with an equally tight fishnet long sleeve, showcasing her flat stomach. Black heeled boots came to her knees, with a ruffled skirt riding low on her hips, hugging her ass just perfectly. Her fingers found the map of scars across her wrist, shivers coursing along her spine as the cold digits came into contact with the angry skin. Each one was a path way, a mark of her mistakes.

Seraphina pulled back on the black fingerless gloves, painting her nails royal purple and straightening her long raven hair while waiting for Jenny.

There was a knock on the door just as she finished her bangs. She opened the door, following Jenny out into the parking lot. The violet eyed girl swept ahead, long golden hair swaying behind her.

She finally turned around by the car and asked, a confident smile on her face, "Well, how do I look?" Her legs were covered by fishnet tights, up until her tiny tight black shorts. A pink tube top peeked from behind her black button up.

"We both look fabulous!" Seraphina declared, "Let's go have some fun!"

"Fuck yeah!" Jenny spun on her booted heel and jumped into the driver's seat, Seraphina following into the passenger's.

Merlin had said the party was at Arthur's house, he forgot to mention he lived in a mansion. The old stone building resembled a castle, with even a tower. Jenny parked the car outside, together they found their way inside, where the party had already begun. Seraphina left Jenny flirting with one of the members of the fencing team on the dance floor, instead finding her way to a table through the flashing lights and pounding base.

A bowl of gem red punch sat on the table, Seraphina took a sip and wrinkled her nose. Someone had spiked it, she would have to guess rum from the taste. She shrugged, draining the glass. This was a party right? Time to have some fun.

She threw herself out onto the dance floor, passing familiar faces throughout the pulsating mass of bodies. Jenny was now attached at the mouth to the fencing team boy, a cup of punch clutched in her hand. Morgana was having her own fun time, leather corset pushing up an ungodly amount of cleavage, surrounded by a growing crowd of boys and even some girls. She thought she caught sight of Mordred there, wondering who let the freshmen into the party.

She felt a hand grab her wrist, against the sensitive scars, startling her away from another member of the fencing team, and then she was pulled out of the crowd.

"Merlin! Arthur!" She grinned, shouting, "Great party!"

"Thanks for coming," Arthur said. He looked drop dead sexy, a gorgeous red dress shirt unbuttoned at the collar to show a sliver of golden toned chest. His hair was loosely ruffled, skin lit with a lively flush. Merlin hovered next to him, casual in a black polo and the same wide grin. "I'm so glad Merlin invited you!" And with that he reached down and pushed a quick kiss onto the younger boy's lips as a thank you.

Seraphina's mouth fell open. "You two are...?"

"Dating? Yeah." Arthur put his arm around Merlin's shoulders, a proud smile on his face. Merlin flushed, looking slightly sheepish.

"Sorry we didn't tell you, it just didn't come up."

"Oh..." Seraphina colored, blush rising to her pale cheeks aided by alcohol, "I'm so sorry I kissed Arthur! I didn't know...!"

"It's fine," Merlin said with a laugh, "You're right, you didn't know. And I can't blame you." He hugged himself closer to Arthur before adding playfully, "Just don't do it again, alright?"

"Sure!" Seraphina laughed too, before snagging another cup of punch and gulping it. She stood by Arthur and Merlin on the edge of the dance floor, watching the mass surge past. She recognized Jenny's swirl of blonde hair leaving the dance floor, towing the man along next to her. Her overshirt had come unbuttoned and been lost, now her impressive rack was confined only in the bright pink tube top. His hand was on her ass, and as they fell into a chair together, it moved quickly to the fabric of the top. Her hands were going for his pants, lips still locked. Seraphina looked away, letting Jenny have her moment. She loved to be the center of male attention in any circumstance, but alcohol only increased her hormones. Jenny could do whatever she wanted as long as she was safe.

Seraphina grabbed another drink. Was this one too many? Maybe.

Morgana appeared by Arthur, a body over her shoulder, and one dragging behind her.

"Merlin," She dumped Emrys's unconscious body to the floor in front of them, "They didn't realize I'd spiked the punch. This idiot," She slapped Mordred over her shoulder, he groaned and shifted, "should have known better, but your brother got it too. Light weights." She laughed.

"I'll get him home. Sorry Arthur, Seraphina." Merlin grabbed Emrys, carrying him out the door, Morgana following with Mordred.

Seraphina could feel the alcohol flooding her system then, throwing her head up to the clouds. The lights were wonderful, bursting both around her and inside her head, the music vibrating inside her soul. An arm pulled her away from them though, shutting a door and leaving her in a darkened room.

The lips on her's felt so right it took her a moment to notice them. Then she could focus on nothing else, as the burning organs spread and lit her mouth on fire. Their tongues danced, a moan escaping from both. Hands grabbed at a red dress shirt, more wrapping themselves around her back, pressing through the fishnet. Why hadn't she been doing this all night, feeling this wonder as long as possible? There was a reason why, wasn't there? Whatever it was, it quickly drown in an ocean of lust.

Arthur's hands brushed around her skin, lighting each nerve pathway with the energy of a star. The same energy crashed through her mind, making her feel as powerful yet directionless as an explosion. There were no thoughts, just the tide of feelings and sensations tearing her to bits. She hooked a leg around his waist, pulling him closer as his hands continued their endless quest, her fingers threading through the sunlight. She caught the sunlight, adding it to the maelstrom of flames and starlight, leaving pure energy to grab, pull and pull, closer until it felt as though he might crack her ribs and fall within her. Seraphina didn't think she would mind at this point.

As she pulled back for breath it was stolen by the look in his eyes. The blue was alive, glorious and godly. He had the felt the same power she did, the mindless need for more. Arthur's eyes were those of a knight, a king, a god. Something she had given him.

Though as she watched the power dimmed, draining as the moment faded. His eyes died, the lust that had drowned reason in turn being swept away by guilt. He pulled back, uselessly straightening his shirt collar. Seraphina didn't feel as drunk anymore.

Finally he looked at her, an angel fallen to earth and stripped of his power.

"I shouldn't have done that."

**AN: Hello from Doom! A little bit of heat at the end of this one. Any good? Please review! We know we're getting hits, there's a little graph thingy, but still no reviews. Please everyone, it doesn't hurt. **

**Chapter by Doom. **


	6. Chapter 6

The platinum dragon shone in the darkness, small as a cat but as bright as a star. She spun through the air, curling like a wisp of smoke, circling a larger dragon. He was at least three times her size, but less bright, his light wide and loose like a beam of moonlight.

The dragon of moonlight landed in the dark grove of broken black trees, the starlight touching down next to him. They were the only light in this world, with its dark skeleton trees, shadowy undergrowth and blackened sky.

"It's spreading." The words rumbled through the larger dragon and died as they hit the darkness, swallowed by the night.

"Where next?" The small dragon asked, her voice mature with wisdom, deep despite her size.

"The human realm." She hissed at him then, staring at patterns in the darkness only they could see, the shadows of the future reflected.

"They won't be able to survive the darkness; the world will fall. They can't make light, like us. What are we going to do? Another world cannot fall."

"Won't the humans do something? It's their world, after all."

"No. You know the Gold forces are practically useless, they can't protect their scales, let alone their entire world." The star dragon said bitterly, contemplating the inevitable loss.

"They've chosen a champion. A mortal will be born to save them." The male dragon said.

"A mortal? A human?" The female dragon laughed, startling a deer from the undergrowth. It's body was the same black hole of the rest of the world, but its eyes glowed platinum, beacons of light. With no sound it picked its way past, other creatures spotting the forest with pinpricks of brightness.

"How do you say we chose our own champion to save the mortals?" She continued, still chuckling.

"I thought you'd never ask."

A raven flew past above, soulless platinum eyes against the empty blackness of the sky. It fluttered down onto the star dragon's shoulder. It gave a slight caw, another sound to be swallowed in this dark world.

"She will do perfectly," The raven took flight again, up between the two dragons, "Her soul will be born as a mortal..."

"She won't be able to hide the darkness." The larger dragon cautioned.

"Or the light. It will be suppressed, like her memories of this world. She'll have to learn to hide her powers until she finds the one born for the Gold."

"Go well, my dear." The male dragon blessed the raven as she disappeared, off to begin her dangerous mission alone.

"Now we watch, and we wait."

"Wait for the world to change to either darkness or light..."

"By the one who knows both."

**AN: So...Doom again! Come on everyone, this will be the sixth (Really? Wow, how time and words fly) chapter, and still no reviews. We've been updating almost every week, not just leaving this story by the wayside. It doesn't hurt, does it? It's the little button below, please use it.  
Thank you! **

**Chapter by Doom. **


	7. Chapter 7

Serephina stared at the wall in agonized silence. A dull roar blocked her ears as the scenes from the night came back to haunt her. Arthur, standing frozen for a moment as his words hung between them, then silently leaving the room. Arthur, eyes squeezed shut with passion, strong hands grasping her. Arthur, leaning down to kiss his affectionate, if naïve boyfriend.

What would she do?

"This is all my fault," the raven – haired girl muttered, noiseless tears dripping down her face and taking her makeup with it. "Again and again and again, all I do is ruin people's lives." Her voice steadily rose from its low growl. "Why did I have to be so pretty?" She let out a terrifying scream and slammed her porcelain fist into the white wall of her apartment.

She couldn't get Arthur's face out her head from when he saw what they had did, but she couldn't keep it in her head. Even worse was the look she imagined on Merlin's face if he found out.

So many emotions whorled around her head. So many thoughts. So many people she hurt. Deeper wounds came out, haunting her, reminding her why she was pointless. Why did she think for a moment that she could be happy? She was far too special for that!

The pain was too much, the pain was too sharp, a knife sliding over and over her chest, cold hands pressed against her mouth though she wanted to call for help, burning metal searing into her skin.

She needed a way to control it, she needed –

Did she need that? No, no, she promised herself she wouldn't. Not anymore.

But what was the point? What was the point of not doing it?

Before she knew it, Serephina was holding the razor in her hand, staring down at it without moving, not knowing what would happen.

"Are you alright?" Jenny asked as they climbed in the convertible. She was dressed in ripped short shorts that emphasized her ample rear, and a flowy pink top with draped over her chest and exposed her tanned and toned midriff.

Serephina hadn't put as much effort as normal into her clothes today, which is what tipped Jenny off to Serephina's sadness. Not to say Serephina didn't look hot though. Her plaid skirt had leather belts and straps on it, and the skirt barely covered her ass. Her legs looked long and slim in the ripped fishnet tights, and the knee-high, four inch heeled leather boots were perfect for her. On her top she wore a low cut black top and a leather jacket, along with her staple fingerless gloves.

"I'm fine," Serephina pouted, her lips pushed out sexily as she crossed her legs and slumped against the window.

"Are you sure?" Jenny pried in a gentle yet serious voice, looking away from the street to put a caring hand on Serephina's leg.

"Yeah I'm fantastic," Serephina snapped crossly, pushing Jenny's hand off her leg. "Just lay off alright?" Jenny's concerned pout turned into a scowl.

"Fine, be that way," she snorted.

The rest of the drive was in silence.

Serephina was in a terrible mood that day. All these thoughts kept jumbling around in her head, and she couldn't sort them out, and all the people who tried to comfort her were just obnoxious. What right did they have thinking she didn't look okay? They barely knew her!

As she stormed down the hallway she felt a hand on her shoulder. Serephina flipped around in an instant to see a pair of bright blue eyes looking back at her. The girl had two blond buns on the top of her head that turned into waist long pigtails, a round face and an adorable grin.

"Oh!" she squealed. "It _is _you! I thought it was, and I hoped it was and it is! That's great isn't it?" She stopped, staring at Serephina with this dumb ass grin hanging on her face as Serephina slowly looked her up and down.

"Do I know you?" the taller girl asked. The other girl's mouth turned into an "o" of realization, and she shook her head, pigtails dancing.

"No, or at least you shouldn't," she answered. "I was at the party last night and I saw you and I thought you looked so cute – I mean look at your eyes, look at your hair! – and I knew I just had to be your friend since you were obviously so cool, and I was going to talk to you, but then Arthur grabbed you away, and I didn't really see you after that."

All of Serephina's sense went on alert and she thrust out her chest in her most threatening stance. Was this little bitch really trying to intimidate her? This blonde punk was trying to intimidate Serephina, one of the most goth girls in the school?

"Yeah, we did go in a room, to talk," Serephina snarled. "It was fucking loud at that party, and Arthur and I wanted to talk, to get to know me better, so we went into that room so we could hear each other speak, do you have a problem with that?"

The blond bitch gave her a very confused, yet still friendly smile. "No, Arthur's nice. There's nothing wrong with talking with him." Serephina's hackles fell as she realized that she was just being paranoid, and the blond was just being friendly.

"Yeah. What's your name, anyway?" Serephina sighed, drained from her little outburst.

"Serena! Nice to meet you! You?"

"Serephina." Serena's face suddenly glowed, and her eyes positively sparkled.

"Wow! Our names are really similar! It's amazing that my name is close to the name of a cute girl like you!" Serephina stared at the perky blonde. How could anyone be so…enthusiastic about a stupid thing like similar names?

"Yeah, thanks," she muttered. Did the blonde have a crush on her or something?

Suddenly there was a huge crashing sound from the other end of the school, and the floor shook, tossing everyone in the hall to the ground. Serena fell, draped on top of Serephina's stomach. The darker haired girl tossed off the tiny blonde and the two of them leapt to their feet, though everyone else was still in a daze from being tossed to the floor.

Screams were heard coming from the other end of the school, and another girl came running. She had a blue bob which Serephina assumed she had to have dyed herself. She had a crown and a somewhat strange Japanese school uniform, with an ultra-short blue skirt and a huge bow.

"Serena!" she cried. "Hurry! We have to defend the school, and the earth!" Serephina opened her mouth to ask what was going on, but Serena shouted something, started glowing and ended up wearing the same outfit as the blue-haired chick, but her skirt and bow were yellow.

"Let's go Sailor Mercury!" Serena shouted, her hands ready in dueling position.

"Alright Sailor Moon!" the aqua-haired nerd replied in a loud tone. They sprinted off, running to the end of the school. Serephina, wondering what the hell was going on, and if she had just witnessed magic also ran off, her strong legs working hard to follow the girls.

They were much faster than her though, and she tripped!

"Of course," she sighed with a roll of her eyes. Serephina looked to her feet, still in her hot heels to see what she had tripped on and saw it was a black cat. It had some weird symbol on its head and bright blue eyes. A black cat! Perfect for Serephina. However, then it started talking.

"You have a most important destiny to fill," it told her ominously. _What was with the talking animals in this school?! And why were they all obsessed with destiny?!_

"What are you talking about?" Serephina gasped. "What's going on?" The booming was continuing down the school, and Serephina wondered if Serena and the other chick (Mercury?) were alright. The cat gazed at her wisely, and then pressed a leather armband with a black stone in it into her palm.

Serephina pushed it on to her wrist and the cat called something out, and suddenly she was floating. Light absorbed her and shot out of her and pink ribbons too. Suddenly, Serephina was standing on the floor again, but dressed completely different. She wore a uniform like Serena's but it was all black, with a white bow that accented her eyes. Her legs, still draped in fishnets stuck out from the tiny, ruffled skirt and her knee-high boots were made of a shiny dark metal. The shiny dark metal also formed a crown on her forehead with the black stone. Her hair remained loose down her back.

"What the hell?" Serephina screamed. The cat blinked slowly at her.

"Go now my friend, and fight. You are SAILOR DARK MATTER!"

**A/N: Plot twist!11 Ages here! I'm so sorry you guys haven't had a chapter in so long. i just found this looking through my old files and decided to continue it, w/o Doom's help. See, she's kinda a bitch and she fucking lost one of my copies of Black Butler, and I'm still pissed at her. Please r and r! Hope you liked it!1111!**


End file.
